Applications operating on user computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, or laptop computers, often display interface objects defined by third parties. In an example, a digital wallet application may display a button used to open a link to a card issuer account. In another example, a digital media player may display a button to open a digital wallet application module so that a purchase may be made. In another example, a gaming application may display a button to open an application from an advertiser.
The interface object, such as a link, button, advertisement, or other suitable object, may be provided to the host application by the provider of the content accessed with the button. For example, the provider of the digital wallet application module may provide the programming code for displaying a button on a host application. The provider of the digital wallet application module in the example may desire that the button have a certain appearance. The provider of the digital wallet application module may further desire to alter the appearance or function of the button in the future. The host application may desire that the button conform to a set of size and appearance restraints.
In conventional technology, buttons on host applications may be loaded from a server of the provider of the content accessed with the button via a network request. The rendering code is may be loaded via a network request. The affect of this process is similar to “hotlinking.” Hotlinking is a term that refers to the practice of displaying an image or object on a website by linking to the same image or object on another website, rather than saving a copy of the image or object on the website on which the image will be shown. Mobile advertisements may use a web viewing application in third party applications which render the advertisements. The advertisements may be rendered in a manner resembling a button if desired.
In conventional technology, if the provider of the digital wallet application module in the example desires to change the appearance of the button, the system that provides the digital wallet application module must transmit new programming code to the integrator of the host application. The integrator of the host application must recompile and update the host application to incorporate the change.